Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) is an American singer-songwriter, born and raised in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania. She moved to Nashville, Tennessee at the age of fourteen to pursue a career in country music. She recorded her fourth studio album, Red in 2012, where she called out to Ed Sheeran to collaborate with her, and they wrote and recorded the song "Everything Has Changed." See full biography Ed Sheeran is one of the opening act artists in Swift's Red Tour. Sheeran toured with Swift as the opening act from March 2013 to September 2013. Relation to Ed Taylor and Ed are best friends. After the announcement that they would be collaborating on Taylor Swift's fourth studio album on the song Everything Has Changed, rumors arose that the two of them were seeing each other. Sheeran denied the rumors saying that he isn't Taylor Swift's type. Sheeran denies dating rumors Sheeran featured on Swift's Red Tour from March 13, 2013 until September 21, 2013. [http://abcnews.go.com/blogs/entertainment/2012/10/taylor-swift-announces-red-tour/ Taylor Swift Red Tour Dates] During their tour, Ed Sheeran admitted to almost accidentally stabbing Swift with a sword he had recieved as a gift. Ed Sheeran almost stabs Taylor Swift with sword - MTV Australia After spending the night in Taylor Swift's hotel room, more dating rumors resurfaced amongst the two, however Ed said that they spent the time playing songs to each other, and Ed stated that he wouldn't date Taylor Swift because one of his friends (Harry Styles from One Direction) was dating her. However, he said he was impressed that people thought he and Taylor were dating. Ed Sheeran reveals he spent the night in Taylor's hotel room. Ed Sheeran said in an interview: "We're male and female, but we do exactly the same thing like we're both the same age, we both write songs with guitars we both tour playing acoustic music and that's kind of it," Sheeran said of their songwriting compatibility. "We've got a similar sense of humor. I guess we just have a lot in common." He also said that there was a chance he and Swift would collaborate on some new songs again. MTV.com - Ed Sheeran talking about songwriting with Taylor Swift; Everything Has Changed announced as next UK single off Red. When Ed won his first Grammy for "Song of the Year", Taylor was overjoyed and filled with excitement on his win. Taylor Swift In Tears Over Ed Sheeran Winning Song Of The Year At The Grammys Later, on Taylor's Tumblr, she posted: Looking back on the highlights of my life, there’s a moment I’ll never forget from a day in London about two years ago. I was in town to play the O2 and I was out shopping on my day off. My friend Ed Sheeran met up with me in this little shop where I was buying ballet shoes. He walks in and says “You have to hear this new song. I think it’s the best one I’ve ever written.” And then, as usual, he pulls out his phone and gives me headphones. I sat there on a bench in that store and heard ‘Thinking Out Loud’ for the first time, as little kids were picking out tutus and leotards next to us. Little did we know it would go on to be first dance song at countless weddings all over the world, become Ed’s biggest hit, and eventually go on to win him Song of the Year at the 2016 Grammys. Ed and I had been on tour together all year on the Red Tour and we saw each other almost every day. I lived for the moments he would burst into my dressing room with a new song to play me. It happened so often that it became normal, and I don’t think he ever knew how much it meant to me that he wanted me to hear his songs first. I don’t think he ever knew how inspired I was by his drive and passion to constantly create new art. But it’s his 25th birthday today, so I’m saying it now. You deserve everything you have, and everything you will continue to achieve, Ed. ''And an extra congratulations to the incredible Amy Wadge for your two Grammys. ''#Happy Bday Ed - Taylor Swift congratulates Ed on his 25th birthday References Category:Females Category:Songwriters Category:Performers Category:Friends Category:Actresses Category:Singers